Origin Of The Cross Pilot
by shadowjessica
Summary: Her life ever since her father's death was downright horrible, complete with slavery. Upon an encounter and being selected for operation meteor, will she finally be able to escape their abusive owner and live freely once again? Hiatus and/or Discontinued
1. Prologue

shadowjessica: Hey srry about not writing anything *new* in a while. I just haven't been hit by inspiration lately. Anyway, This one is about the childhood of my GW OC, Jessica Allister, pilot of Gundam Cross/Crosslock. (BTW, instead of Goku, I have here her fellow pilot, Duo Maxwell, helping me out!)

(My first GW fanfiction, BTW!)

Duo: Oh Yeah! She *finally* got around to writing again.

shadowjessica:...and I'll be keeping up this time, Shinigami.

Duo: *reads over my paper* Wow, I didn't know she was-

shadowjessica: *bonks him on head*Be quiet about that! Now, will you do the honors and read out the disclaimer to the audience?

Duo: *rubs back of head to vainly ease some of pain*(Does she always do that?)Yes. Jessica only owns her OCs. Gundam Wing is property of Sunrise, Bandai, and Yoshiyuki Tomino &Hajime Yatate.

**Prologue:**

Life is supposed to be happy, life is supposed to be prosperous, life is supposed to be loving, and yet it is also supposed to be a test, at least, that's what life was in the eyes of a woman and her young daughter.  
"Momma?" The child asked.

"Yes, dear?" The mother replied.

"Why are we living in an alley? Why don't we live in a big house?" The child asked inquisitively of her mother.

The mother frowned, as she knew that question would one day come up.

"We can't afford one, my child. We can't even afford to stay in a hotel for one night. To put it simply, taxes are too high and we can't even buy a piece of bread." The mother sighed. Her child walked up to her and put one of her youthful hands into her mother's adult one. The mother then looked down to see her child smile reassuringly.

"Don't worry, momma. We've made it before, we'll do it again." The mother immediately bent down and hugged her child. "If only your father hadn't been killed...if only he'd stayed, we wouldn't be here, in an alley, digging for food and shelter." Painful memories immediately flooded the minds of both mother and child. tears filling their eyes. "Pappa..." the child muttered as she dug into her mother's arm. Oh, the memory of that cold winter day. She had just walked in the door and was putting her mittens up on a hook when she heard her mom scream.

_**"NOOOOO!" Her mother screamed, voice breaking at the end. **_

_**The child ran to the room where the scream was from. "Momma, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. The mother turned to see her child, tears in her eyes.**_

_**"Jessica, I don't know how I should put this..." she said, pulling herself together. "It's your father. Something happened to him. He's hurt very badly and-" her mother lost what little composure she had. She broke down into tears, and her child, Jessica, knew only what that meant. "Daddy, no." The child said in disbelief. She started crying her building tears out. From then on, both mother and child spent the day crying**_**.**

"Ahem," said a man, who, apparently, had eavesdropped on them, "if I may, may I offer you two a home?"

They turned bloodshot eyes to him. "And who are you?" The mother spoke up.

"My name is Daniel McAllen." The man replied.

"Mr. McAllen, may I please have a moment to talk this over with my daughter?" The mother asked.

"Why, of course you may. I'm in no hurry."

"Thank you." The mother then turned to her child.

"What's going on, Momma? What does that man want? She asked.

"Jessica, this may be the day our luck changes. That man is offering us shelter in his home." The mother explained. She tried in vain to contain her excitement, and that was nothing compared to her daughter's.

"'Shelter'? As in home? Yay!" She bellowed happily.

The mother immediately took this as her daughter's approval.

She walked back over to the man and gave her answer. "Mr. McAllen, we'll take you up on your offer."  
"Alrighty, then, if you and your child will follow me to my car, I'll take you to your new home." Mr. McAllen smiled. But, little did they know, the mother and child had left their alley for a less-than-promising new lifestyle, something far, far les promising.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shadowjessica: So, how'd y'all like it? I think it is the best OC fanfic out there!

Duo: Isn't that for the readers to decide?

shadowjessica: ...

Duo: Jessica...

shadowjessica: Alright! I admit, its not the best, but please tell us what your truly think of it so far!  
Duo: Please!

Duo and shadowjessica: *begging* We really need to know what you thought!

shadowjessica: Oh, and until the next one...

Duo: Later, guys!


	2. You'll never amount to anything!

shadowjessica: Hey there,again. Like I said before, srry about not writing anything *new* in a while. I just haven't been hit by inspiration lately. Anyway, This one is about the childhood of my GW OC, Jessica Allister, pilot of Gundam Cross/Crosslock. The abusive sitches in here are all a part of her past, so deal with it.

Duo: Wait, are you saying that-?

shadowjessica: Uh, yeah.

Duo: Then where's the bastard who hurt her?! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!

shadowjessica: Chill, Duo. Now how about the disclaimer?

Duo: Oh right. Jessica only owns her OCs. Gundam Wing is property of Sunrise, Bandai, and Yoshiyuki Tomino &Hajime Yatate.

shadowjessica: Enjoy. *wonders about putting other GW characters in here*

Duo: Until later.

**Chapter 1: You'll never amount to anything!**

"Ah!"

"Now will you refuse?!"

"N-No, master...I won't ever refuse again." a woman, beaten and bleeding, managed to speak.

"Good. Now, work on my laundry, and please tell your dear child it is time for her to make dinner, Gladys." The master ordered of his servant. He wound back up his whip, dripping with blood, and left the room.

"Yes, master." Gladys replied. She then walked over to a sewing table, where a child sat laboring on the shirt of her and her mother's master and his son. "Jessica, child, Master McAllen said it is time for you to prepare dinner."

"Why, mother? Master is obese enough as it is." The child replied.  
"'Why?' Jessica, you know what will happen if you don't!" Her mother stated, each word coated eith growing worry.

Shuddering at that thought, Jessica quietly surrendered. "I will, momma."

After that, she left her position at the sewing table and proceeded upstairs to what seemed like her hell's kitchen. 'Oh Mama, why won't they stop? Why won't they stop whipping us and making us feel worthless?' Jessica thought as she reached the kitchen door.

"Child! Are you in the kitchen yet? If you are, then get to work on my meal!" Master McAllen ordered of her. Secretly, she wanted to poison the old man's food and flee to safety with her momma. "Yes, master." Jessica finally said. She started preparing fish and chips, creamed corn, and scottish shortbread for dessert. Finally, after all was said and done, she prepped the delivery cart and took off to the dining room, where her master and sub-master wait for their dinner.

With her having passed out the trays, the master's son opened his and tried the food. Upon taking a bite, he spit the food out. "Ugh! Father! The food is too hot!" The son complained, "she tried to burn us!"

"No! I'm sorry about the food! Please don't do it, master!" Jessica's pleas fell on deaf ears as master McAllen drug her by her hair into the kitchen, where he proceeded to grab his whip, tie her down, backside up, and whip her as harshly as possible.

"How dare you? Try to burn our mouths with your food! Who do you think you are?!" McAllen shouted, a vain throbbing on the side of his neck.

"I think I'm a better person than you'll ever be!" Jessica spat out, which earned her ten more harsh whips to her back.

"You'll never be better than me, child! A person as worthless as yourself and your mother will never amount to anything!" The words stung her heart, but she didn't let that show. "You're right, master. I'll never amount to anything." she said with a heavy sigh.

Duo:*Brings out beam scythe* Where'e this McAllen guy at? I'll kill him myself!

shadowjess: Duo, calm down. Besides, she'll have her chance to escape...soon in later chapters.

Jessica Allister: Yeah, Bro. Chill out.

Duo: Yeah, but I still want to kill him for hurting you!

Shadowjessica&Jessica Allister: We know that already.

[Next chapter establishes that this story takes plac in the GW universe. Trust me]


	3. Search

shadowjessica: Yes the second chapter is here. No I don't own Gundam Wing, if I did *looks around nervosly and whispers* Duo and Heero would be better *friends* (to anti-yaoi people, disregard that and pay more attention to the story) and You get to meet another OC of mine, Madame A, the creator of Gundam Cross/Crosslock.

Duo: *reads over paper* There's no way her gundam can-

shadowjess: Give me that!*bonk*

Duo: Ow! What was that for?

shadowjess: Don't tell them anything!

**Chapter 2: Search:**

Meanwhile, in a rather large cottage out in a nearby valley, Awoman appearing to be in her late thirties was sitting at her kitchen table, looking at what appeared to be blueprints on her laptop computer.

'It's almost complete. Now, to find the appropriate candidates to pilot it.' She thought to herself. 'I wish they hadn't told us to choose kids to pilot the gundams/ They only have so much to live for.' She closed the laptop computer and got up. She walked over to a table, picking up a pen, and a black, leather-bound journal, opened to a blank page, and began writing:

_Dear Journal Dated: August 6th, AC 192_

_My job, well, the first part, anyway, is almost complete. The Gundam Cross will be a force to_ _be reckoned with, a formidable opponent for OZ to deal with. It's crosslauncher will not only act as a missile launcher with a beam sword inside one of the weapon's arms, but will also double as it's buster shield. It's sonar equipment is second-to-none, as it can detect machines and mobile suits using cloaking devices, such as Professor G's Deathscythe, with complete accuracy. It's armour, composed of Gundanium Alloy, protects it as well, but only to an extent. All in all, I'd say I've designed a pretty great mobile suit if I do say so myself. But there's only one key ingredient missing: I've not a clue as to whom will pilot it. I've got to make my choice soon, as then it will be time to train them for mobile suit piloting and possibly combat situations. Like I said, I've no clue as to who they will be, one thing is for sure: the pilot will not be someone with evil intentions for earth, the colonies, or both, or be abusive to anything. That I will make sure of._

_Madame A_

The woman closed the book, set the pen down, and stretched.

'No evil intentions. That, I myself, am sure.' She thought. Madame A went back to her computer to do some work. 'How am I going to go about searching for the perfect pilot for you, Cross?' she thought. Madame A sighed a rather light sigh. "God, help me with my search, please.'

Back at the manor, Jessica sat in her tiny room with a journal and pen in hand. She chronicled every detail about every day in her life, important or no, ever since she could write her first words.

_'...I don't know when, or how for that matter, this torturous chapter in my life will end. All I know is that my gut tells me it will end soon, but how soon is that? I know not, but I will have to stick it out and find out just how soon.'_

_Jessica Allister, dated 08/06/AC192_

She set the journal under her bed and lay there staring into space, every inch of her back in stining pain. 'God, please tell me it will all end very soon.'

shadowjess: How'd ya like it? R&R please!  
Duo: Nothing can detect my Deathscythe, not even that hand-me-down sonar system on the Cross!

Jessica: That sonar system is state-of-the-art! Don't ever call it a hand-me-down!

Duo: I will if I want to!

Jessica: That's it!*she lunges and they start fighting*

shadowjess: Break it up, you two. Now, make nice and apologize.

Duo&Jessica:Fine.

Duo: I'm sorry

Jessica: Me, too. *they shake hands*


End file.
